


I've Got Cabin Fever

by ozuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Belly Kink, Bottom Tony Stark, Canadian Shack, Come Inflation, Frottage, Healing Sex, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snowed In, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/pseuds/ozuma
Summary: Stuck somewhere high up in some frigid Canadian mountains in the middle of a snow storm, Steve and Tony have to work together to find shelter and survive until the team can find them.Desperate times call for desperate measures, and Steve has a secret that could save Tony's life. A very sexy secret.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 525





	I've Got Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I was able to finish anything. Decided to write something short and sweet. So have some smut!

In retrospect, Tony blames the fact that he and Steve were in the middle of a rather heated argument for him not noticing the first warning of an approaching missile.

He gives himself credit for how quickly he grabs Steve and escapes through the cockpit window. Considering the situation, it’s a pretty good maneuver. Everything after that happens so fast that it’s almost a blur. There’s a loud explosion and the quinjet starts to veer downward as one of its engines is taken out. Tony does his best to get clear of everything, but there’s another explosion that must have hit the fuel tank because it’s bigger than the first.

Apparently he doesn’t get far enough because the next thing he knows, something hits his back, followed immediately by bright, searing pain across his back.

He distinctly remembers yelling some expletive before spiraling out of control toward the ground. Thankfully, Tony still has the presence of mind to bank into a decent enough landing; if plowing through a few feet of snow at a low angle can be considered decent. He turns so that he takes the brunt of the impact, Steve clinging to him like his life depends on it.

Once the cloud of snow has cleared, Tony finds himself lying on the white blanketed ground, staring up at the sky. At least he was able to cover his unarmored companion, he tells himself as he catches his breath. He’d check on Steve if he could. But hey, Steve can fend for himself. Tony just needs to rest for a second. The cold snow is soothing on his back. Best not to think about that too much, though. He slowly closes his eyes…

“Tony!”

Next thing he knows, Steve is leaning over him. He looks worried, but Tony opts instead to focus on how ridiculous he looks with snow clinging to his eyebrows.

“Love the new look, Santa Cap.”

Steve huffs out an annoyed breath that takes form as a white cloud in front of his face. Encased in the armor, Tony almost forgot they were somewhere very cold. Maybe that’s why his back’s gone numb.

“You okay? Saw that you took a hit back there.”

Tony would shrug, but moving seems like a bad idea. “Snow’s kind of taking the edge off, to be honest.”

That remark just makes Steve furrow his brow. “That’s not necessarily a good thing, Tony.”

“Hey, I’ll take what I can get!”

Shaking his head, Steve stands up and glances around. “I don’t like this. The snow’s picking up.”

Just their luck, Tony thinks to himself. He sighs and says, “Suit’s already sending out a distress signal, for all the good it’ll do us up here.”

“Good. I don’t think we have time to check the wreckage of the jet.” Steve crosses his arms, though it also looks like he’s trying to keep himself warm. “We’ll have to find shelter.”

As much as Tony knows it’s true, he hates hearing Steve say it. Moving means pain and while he’s no stranger to pain, he really was enjoying his resting spot. He manages to raise his arms a bit. “As much as I hate to ask, I think I’m gonna need an assist here, Cap.”

Tony doesn’t miss the way Steve’s expression softens when his gaze focuses back on Tony.

Without another word, Steve kneels down and moves to help Tony up. It’s slow-going and uncomfortable, but eventually Steve manages to get his arm around Tony’s shoulder and hefts him up.

“How’s your back?” Steve asks once he’s got Tony leaning on him.

Tony shrugs. “Hurts, but it’s not as bad as it could be.”

Steve doesn’t look convinced but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he starts a slow march through the snow. It’s knee deep by this point, and Tony notes as he looks around that Steve’s right: it’s snowing and the cloudy sky above seems to promise even more.

“I’ll scan the area and see if I can find anything that might pass for shelter.” Even if he’s in no shape to fly out, it’s not like he’s useless. It takes a few moments before something promising shows up on the HUD, and Tony points toward their 2 o’clock. “In that direction. Seeing evidence of some kind of structure about a kilometer from here.”

Steve nods once. “Got it.”

They make slow, but steady progress through the gradually deepening snow.

In the meantime, Tony tries in vain to connect with F.R.I.D.A.Y. Seems like the snow storm is making it hard to access any satellites. And they’re probably up in Saskatchewan for all he knows, so it’s not like civilization is likely to be closeby. Just his luck.

He mostly zones out aside from making sure Steve stays on the route he charted out in the HUD. There’s a persistent ache all along his back, which he knows isn’t a good sign. The cold temperature is probably acting like a giant ice pack. Tony can appreciate that, but it’s not so great for Steve. As always, Steve grits his teeth and doesn’t show any outward signs of discomfort. Tony’s known him long enough by now that he’s learned that even Steve has his limits, though. Not to mention that this cold can’t be pleasant for him.

Tony’s relieved when they hit the copse of trees that he had detected. His scans indicated signs of a large structure, and sure enough, it comes into view once Steve’s wandered a few feet under the trees. Tony glances up to see what looks like a small cabin.

“Thank goodness,” Tony says. “You think anyone’s home?”

“Let’s find out.” Steve marches up to the front door and kicks it open without even knocking.

The next few minutes are a blur after Steve gently sets Tony down against the wall next to the door. Steve wastes no time getting the door closed again and moving around what seems to be the cabin’s single room. Tony feels useless just sitting here. He could at least start a fire. On the other hand, the ache all down his back is getting worse. Seems like a good time to just rest his eyes, instead.

* * *

Tony wakes up with a gasp as his helmet is removed. For a second, he can’t remember where he is and flails out an arm in panic.

“Tony!”

Tony blinks a few times as a familiar face comes into focus. The next thing he notices is that the air is surprisingly warm, and he can hear a fire crackling in the distance. And then he remembers—escaping the jet, getting hit, finding this cabin with Steve. 

“You okay?” Steve asks as he reaches for Tony. It’s a statement to how tired Tony is that he lets Steve feel his forehead without any protest. “You’re pretty warm…” he glances away for a moment and Tony can see him clench his jaw.

“I’m not dead, Cap. I’m wearing armor, remember?”

Steve doesn’t look impressed as he stands back. That’s when Tony realizes more time went by than he thought because Steve is down to his undershirt and boxers. Tony can see his uniform drying on a chair that’s been placed by the fire burning away in the hearth.

“Well, this isn’t going to be fun, but that’s going to need to come off.”

Tony wants to protest, but Steve is right. As unpleasant as it’s going to be, his injury needs to be addressed. He leans back against the wall and sighs. “Sure. If you don’t mind helping me out?”

The softness in Steve’s expression as he moves to help Tony out of the armor registers in the back of Tony’s mind. Looking back, he feels guilty about getting into an argument with him on the jet. Now that Tony thinks about it, he can’t even remember what they were even arguing about. Probably something stupid.

He does what he can to make it easier for Steve to remove his boots. As Steve gradually works his way upward, Tony remembers how he’d shown Steve where the latches in the armor were so that he could help in case of an emergency. And here they are in such a situation.

Steve hesitates at the latches for the part that would detach the back of the armor. Tony knows this is going to hurt like a bitch, but it’s not like he’s a stranger to pain by this point in his life.

“Just do it,” Tony instructs.

Steve meets his eyes, brows drawn and worry written all over his face, but he does as he’s told. To his credit, Tony doesn’t scream or even yell—there’s a moment of agony when Steve initially tears off the back plate and pieces of the undersuit with it. He mostly just groans as Steve moves him to a soft surface and removes the rest of the top part of the undersuit.

“Well, the good news is that it’s not as bad as I’d feared.”

Tony answers, “Undersuit material makes sure nothing gets stuck to the skin that shouldn’t.”

He can hear Steve huff out a laugh. “Of course it does. You think of everything, don’t you?” There’s a genuine sense of wonder in his tone that renders Tony speechless, for once. “Good thing I restocked my medical supplies before we headed out.” Another chuckle. “Guess I’m just as much of a boy scout as you’ve always said.”

He practically carries Tony to what turns out to be a lumpy cot on the other side of the small room. After he carefully sets Tony down, there’s a rustling noise which Tony assumes is from him gathering his supplies. He returns a minute later and sits down on the mattress next to Tony.

“It’s a nasty-looking gash, but not too deep. So I’ll clean it up as best as I can before I bandage it up, okay?”

“Sure. Hit me.” Tony steels himself for what’s next. He hisses when he feels the first sting from the disinfectant.

Once he’s finished, Tony’s already sweating. He knows it’s necessary to clean the wound, but it sure as hell isn’t pleasant.

“Going to apply the bandages now.”

“I owe you one.”

“You got us out of the jet, remember?” Steve’s hands are gentle as he applies the adhesive bandages.

Tony attempts to shrug, hisses at the pain, and decides that’s a bad idea. “Guess we’re even, then.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. “Let’s leave it at that for now.”

Tony settles into the musty sheets with a sigh and lets Steve bandage him up. An odd sort of calm settles over the room soon afterward. He hears Steve get up and start moving about. A glance at the window shows that the snowfall has already picked up significantly. He sighs and settles further into the musty sheets of the cot’s mattress. He’s starting to sweat and he’s pretty sure that isn’t related to the room’s temperature. He groans as another sharp bit of pain lances through his back.

Next thing he knows, Steve is kneeling by his side. “You okay?”

Tony glances up at those earnest blue eyes. It seems wrong to lie, so he says, “Honestly? Feeling like shit.”

Steve puts his hand on Tony’s forehead again. The way his eyebrows jump is not a good sign. “Definitely warmer than before.”

Tony groans. “Fuck this shit. I am _not_ dying in some shack in Middle-of-Fucking-Nowhere, Canada.”

“You are not going to die, Tony,” Steve says. His tone is surprisingly firm.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Could just be a fever due to inflammation.” He glances out the window again. “But ugh, this is a shitty situation to be stuck in.”

Steve goes quiet all of a sudden. He stands up and turns to look out the window. When he turns back to face Tony, he has that look on his face that he always gets right before he does something really dangerous on a mission.

“Uh, Steve?”

Steve sits down on the edge of the cot and sets his arms on his thighs. “This is going to sound ridiculous.”

“Have you met me? I’ve got a pretty high threshold for ‘ridiculous’ these days.”

“You said you can get a distress signal working, even through this blizzard, with the armor, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“What if there was a way to help you heal up faster, so you could get us out of here and not have to worry about an infection?”

Tony blinks a few times. That definitely isn’t what he was expecting. “I’d tell you that you should’ve brought this up ages ago if this is some super secret strategy of yours?”

Steve ducks his head, and Tony is about to say something until he notices the flush on his neck.

“Because it’s going to sound ridiculous. Like I just said.”

“Just tell me.”

Steve takes a deep breath and then launches into one of the most bizarre stories Tony has ever heard. Apparently, the super soldier serum not only gave Steve enhanced healing abilities, it also passed that property onto his body fluids. Including his semen. Tony can’t even think of a clever innuendo as Steve goes on to briefly explain how he’d discovered this fact by accident during the war. Needless to say, it had been life-saving for the Howlies.

Tony has so many questions. _So_ many. He doesn’t even know where to begin. On the one hand, he could just turn Steve down and grit his teeth through this and then hope the team finds them in the next 24 to 48 hours. On the other hand… Tony can start to feel the fever taking its toll and even with Steve’s first aid, his back is only feeling worse. And, well, he’s definitely fantasized about Steve a few times. Maybe even more than a few times. He’d never imagined them getting together like _this_ , but…

“Well, that’s certainly the most _original_ way I’ve been propositioned,” he finally says.

“Tony…” Steve rests his face in his hands. “I’m being serious, here.”

“You’re absolutely, one-hundred percent sure this will help?”

“Yes,” Steve replies, his voice muffled.

Tony thinks it over a bit more. This will probably make things awkward between them. That’s a problem for future Tony, though. Maybe it’s the fever making him a bit loopy, but he does trust Steve. The man wouldn’t lie, not even about something that sounds as ridiculous as this. Tony is naturally impatient, anyway, so the idea of speeding up his recovery so that he can whip up a better way to get them out of here quickly is also very appealing.

“Sure,” Tony finally says.

Steve’s head whips around and he stares at Tony. “Really?”

Tony nods. “I don’t want to risk anything getting worse. As soon as I’m feeling better, I can rig us a way to send out a stronger signal that can even get through this blizzard.”

Steve abruptly stands up and nods. “Okay. Sounds like a plan.” He heads for his discarded uniform belt slung over the chair by the fire.

It’s a mark of how tired Tony is that he doesn’t even bother pushing himself up to get a better view of Steve’s ass.

When Steve returns, he’s holding a small tube. That’s all Tony sees before he feels the mattress sink under Steve’s weight.

“Let’s get the undersuit off, first.”

Tony lets Steve take the lead because anything that uses his back muscles would just be painful at this point. He went commando, which means that he’s completely naked without the undersuit. He can’t even summon up the energy to feel self-conscious as Steve finally removes it.

“Try to get comfortable. I’ll make sure not to touch your back or anything.” Steve settles behind him on the mattress.

Tony mumbles something he hopes sounds like agreement.

“Can you open your legs a bit?” Steve’s voice is so soft and soothing, Tony thinks to himself as he complies easily.

He hears the sound of something being opened and some rustling before Steve says, “This might be a bit uncomfortable, but I’ll take it slow. Okay?”

“Not my first rodeo,” Tony grumbles.

“Oh…” Tony hopes that makes Steve blush even more. The mental image alone is great. “Well, I’ll still take it slow.”

Tony doesn’t have the energy to argue with him. He barely even flinches when he feels Steve’s slick finger against his hole. He even starts relaxing as Steve gently circles his finger around the ring of muscle.

Tony lets out a sigh when Steve finally pushes a lubed finger past his entrance. He’s impressed with how good Steve seems to be at this. Makes Tony wonder how often he’s done this in the past. He was pretty sure Steve wasn’t even into men. Maybe he isn’t? If he apparently got into the habit of doing this with his comrades way back in the day… well, it could have just been the sort of thing where he was helping out a teammate. That’s what Tony tells himself to hold onto his sanity for the moment.

He moans when Steve’s finger pushes even deeper.

“You okay? Am I going too fast?”

“It’s fine,” he says.

He’s gratified when Steve keeps going. As the moments draw on, Tony wonders to himself hysterically, if this works via the other end, too? Tony _is_ pretty good with his mouth. Not like he’s going to bring that up at the moment.

His thoughts are cut off when Steve adds a second finger and his breath hitches.

“You’re doing well,” Steve assures him. His words are like a warm balm against Tony’s skin.

Tony relaxes further into the mattress as Steve continues gently opening him up. He focuses on just taking deep breaths and not thinking about the searing pain along his back.

By the time Steve is up to three fingers, Tony is genuinely enjoying himself. His back pain has receded into the background a bit; replaced by a simmering undercurrent of pleasure under Tony’s skin. He’s thankful that he’s lying on his front because he’s already half hard.

Tony sighs, long and heavy, when Steve finally removes his fingers, which leaves him feeling surprisingly empty. Considering how long Steve took, Tony can’t help wondering just how big he is. He supposes he’ll get his answer soon.

He feels the mattress shift a bit before Steve says, “It’ll be tight, but I’ll go slow. Is that okay?”

Tony raises one hand up and waves his hand in what he hopes Steve interprets as a signal to keep going.

There’s the sound of slick skin against skin, the mattress shifts, and then there’s a pressure pushing at his entrance. He lets out a moan before he can stop himself when the head of Steve’s cock pushes past the ring of muscle. Steve’s fingers felt big enough. Now, it feels like Tony’s being split in two. But god, it’s good. It’s so fucking good. Tony’s always been a size queen and Steve is just _perfect_.

True to his word, Steve takes things slow. Considering how big he is, though, Tony can feel the drag against every last inch of his inner walls. Before long, the only sounds in the room are the distant crackling of the fire and Steve’s heavy breathing.

The first time Steve comes, he pushes forward hard and groans. Tony can feel Steve’s cock pulse against his inner walls, it’s so intense. He bites down on a moan as Steve’s orgasm keeps going, his cock continuing to fill Tony up deep inside. It’s probably the serum, Tony thinks to himself, as he pushes back a little and stretches out on the musty sheets. The last thing he expected when this day began was to be getting it up the ass from Steve, but after everything that’s happened… he can’t really complain.

He lets the waves of pleasure wash over him as he relaxes into the sheets. He’s hard, but he doesn’t even care about that right now. It feels good just to be used like this. And sure, Steve isn’t _really_ doing that. Apparently this will help Tony out, as crazy as it all sounds.

So he lets Steve keep going, his mind going slow and sluggish as he relaxes a bit more and focuses on the warm pleasure settling in his core. Distantly, he’s impressed at how Steve has seemingly no refractory period.

The room settles into a calm quiet that’s only interrupted by Steve’s grunts as he continues to push into Tony.

Tony mumbles something into the mattress before drifting off, though he can’t remember what it is.

* * *

Tony floats back into consciousness slowly. The first thing he notices is that he’s warm all over—to the point that it’s somewhat uncomfortable. His limbs feel heavy, too. He curls up further against himself, but that doesn’t feel right. It feels like he had way too much to eat before sleeping, which doesn’t make any sense…

That’s when everything comes back to him—the jet getting hit, ending up in the middle of nowhere, and Tony’s injury… He tries shifting his shoulders, and sure enough, the lancing pain that he’d felt before is gone. Of all the crazy things, Steve’s unorthodox method apparently worked, which means—

Tony pushes the musty blanket off of himself and can only stare at the sight before him. His abdomen is huge, bulging outward noticeably. He reaches a hand down to run over the curve of his belly and shudders at how sensitive the stretched skin feels. When he moves to sit up, he can feel his entire gut shift. Steve wasn’t kidding when he said that he came a lot. And damn if that isn’t hot. Tony’s dick certainly agrees, and he’s tempted to give it some attention when he remembers where he is.

He glances over to the dull red glow of the fireplace. Even with the fire dying down, Tony feels toasty and comfortable. He brings his other hand down to run over the swell of his abdomen and groans with pleasure. He feels so warm and full, safe and taken care of despite the fact that they’re in a cabin in god knows nowhere.

That’s when he notices Steve on the floor sitting by the door. He’s back in his uniform and upon closer inspection, Tony realizes he’s asleep. The sight sets off a pang of something in his chest, but he ignores it for the moment.

“Steve?” he calls out hesitantly.

It’s amazing how quickly Steve goes from opening his eyes to smoothly rolling from sitting to standing, his pose set for a fight. Sometimes Tony forgets how gracefully Steve can move. Once his eyes settle on Tony, he relaxes.

“You okay?”

Tony nods. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He looks over to the fire burning in the hearth. It hits him that he’s completely naked, though considering what’s already happened it’s ridiculous to feel self-conscious now. His gaze darts back to Steve and he gestures at the floor. “Who told you to sleep on the floor?”

Steve shrugs. “Didn’t want to crowd your space while you were recovering.”

Tony raises an eyebrow at him. “Well, I seem to be recovered. So get up on here.” He checks the cabin’s single window on the other side of the door. There’s nothing but white outside, which means the blizzard is still going. He scoots back on the cot and raises the blanket in invitation. “Come on. And take off that uniform. It’s gotta be uncomfortable by now.”

Steve huffs out a breath and starts to cross his arms before stopping himself. He turns toward the fire. “Let me just add some more wood to the fire, first.”

Tony sits back and lets Steve get to work. While he’s all warm and toasty now, that could quickly change if they let the fire die out. He expects to have to coax Steve some more once he’s done, but much to his relief, Steve immediately starts removing his uniform. Tony contemplates being considerate and looking the other way but instead just indulges his libido. He feels oddly relaxed, even though the situation should be awkward. Steve’s turned toward the door as he pulls off the upper part of his uniform. He quickly moves onto his pants and folds that and the top part of the uniform neatly. Tony at least gets to appreciate the way his thigh and ass muscles flex as he bends over. He moves onto his shirt next, revealing his broad back and shoulder muscles that look wonderful in the dim light of the fire.

Steve seems to hesitate once he’s down to his boxers. Tony notices how Steve’s shoulders are tense. Finally, he turns to face Tony, and well… Tony can see why he was hesitant. There’s an impressive erection tenting his boxers. Going by the size of the bulge, he’s packing heat, too. Tony realizes he’s staring and snaps his gaze up to meet Steve’s eyes, whose expression is unreadable.

For once, Tony can’t think of what to say. Usually he’d have something snarky on the tip of his tongue to diffuse the tension that has suddenly settled over the small cabin room. The longer the moment draws on, the more an odd sense of anticipation simmers under his skin.

“Take ‘em off,” he says before he can think better of it.

Steve lets out a heavy breath, hooks his fingers under the elastic band of his boxers, and pulls them down smoothly.

Tony resists the urge to whistle, instead just staring in appreciation. Steve’s cock is fairly sizable and stands up impressively to almost reach his navel. There’s already precome beading at the head, and Tony’s flattered to think that’s for him.

“Well?” Tony asks, leaning on his elbow and making himself look far more relaxed than he feels.

Steve’s knees hit the mattress, and then suddenly he’s so close. Tony watches Steve’s gaze move across his body. In this position, Steve towers over him and it makes Tony shudder in excitement.

“Tony…” Steve finally says.

Tony lets Steve place his hand on his shoulder so he can turn him over to check his back.

He hears Steve exhale sharply. “It’s so much better. I’m glad.” The sincere relief in his voice is so strong, it sends a shiver down Tony’s spine.

When Steve turns Tony back to face him, his eyes are wide and his mouth open slightly. At that moment it hits Tony that Steve really _was_ worried for him.

He smiles up at Steve. “Yeah. Feeling much better.”

Even in the dim light, he can see how Steve’s pupils are dilated. His eyes are fixed on Tony like they’re the only two people in the world. Before he can think better, he reaches for Steve’s arm to pull him closer just as Steve’s leaning toward him.

When their lips meet, it feels like all of the tension of the last few minutes—no, since back on the jet—has finally reached a tipping point.

Steve wraps one hand around Tony’s waist as he deepens the kiss. He slides the other around the back of Tony’s neck, making sure to avoid his back. It’s like it’s automatic for him; to make sure that Tony is comfortable. The realization makes warmth bloom in Tony’s chest as he lets Steve lick into his mouth. He had wondered how it would feel to kiss Steve, and he’s gratified to learn that he kisses with a passion and intensity that takes Tony’s breath away. He’s seen Steve’s knife-sharp focus in a fight or on a mission. To have all of that on himself is something else.

Steve pulls Tony against him, which pushes his cock against Tony’s abdomen. Tony breaks the kiss with a gasp. When he pulls back, he finds Steve looking back at him, eyes wide with wonder.

“Ah, sorry,” Tony breathes. “Sensitive down there.”

Steve slides his hand back from Tony’s waist to caress the curve of his belly. Tony shudders at the sensation against his sensitive, stretched skin. “It’s a lot,” he answers softly.

Tony huffs out a breath against Steve’s lips. “You sure got busy, huh?”

That, of all things, makes Steve blush.

Tony takes pity on him and holds in his laugh. “I feel a hell of a lot better. So you know what? Your crazy plan worked.”

And there Steve goes again with that tenderness in his eyes. Those blue, blue eyes focused on Tony like he’s actually something worth protecting.

“It did,” Steve says softly, and god, that tone goes straight to Tony’s poor heart. Steve’s brow creases with worry. “You aren’t uncomfortable?”

Tony shakes his head. “Not uncomfortable. Just… full.” He slides down one hand to cover Steve’s settled on his stomach. “ _Very_ full.”

Steve laughs nervously. “Um, the more I… the more there is, the faster the healing process.”

Tony feels a smirk pulling at his lips. “So you had to keep fucking me for my own sake, huh?”

“Tony…” Steve buries his face against Tony’s neck and groans. “I…”

Tony reaches up to run a hand through Steve’s hair. “You know how hot this is?”

Steve pulls back so that he can fix Tony with an incredulous look. “It is?”

Tony leans up to press a soft kiss against his lips. “ _Damn_ hot.” He pushes his abdomen against Steve’s hand. “Can’t move without feeling you.”

“Yeah?” Steve pushes his hand back against the swell of Tony’s abdomen and they both groan. “Feels good to be all filled up?”

Tony responds by pulling Steve close for a heated, sloppy kiss. He revels in the rough friction of Steve’s stubble against his lips and chin before adding, “Feels _really_ good.” Tony slips a hand down to run a hand along Steve’s cock. “Bet I’m not the only one feeling good.”

Steve’s moan against Tony’s lips is gratifying, which prompts Tony to wrap his hand around the base of Steve’s cock.

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve gasps, his voice thin and raspy.

“Yeah?” Tony’s content to enjoy how utterly overwhelmed Steve is until he feels a large, warm hand around his own dick. “Oh, _fuck_.” When he meets Steve’s eyes, again, he’s smirking in a way that reminds Tony how Steve can be devious when he needs to.

“Feels better like this,” is all that Steve says before he wraps his hand around Tony’s cock.

He gasps against Steve’s neck as he’s pulled against Steve’s warm, inviting chest. His cock is enveloped in heat as Steve starts moving his hand, and it only gets better when Steve’s hand shifts and there’s the addition of hot, slick skin against Tony’s own. He’s quickly reduced to panting against Steve’s collarbone once Steve has his big, warm hand around both of them. This close, Tony can feel Steve’s cock throbbing against his own and each pulse as it keeps leaking precome. It’s so goddamned hot, Tony can’t imagine it getting any better.

But then it _does_ because Steve, devious bastard that he is, shifts his hand so that he’s pressing both of their dicks against the taut, stretched skin of Tony’s stomach. The mixed sensations of his sensitive cock against his tender skin are too much.

“ _Steve_ ,” he chokes out.

“You feel so good, Tony,” Steve murmurs against his ear. “So perfect and _full_.”

It just isn’t fair, Tony thinks to himself as Steve’s words tip him over the edge and he comes with a cry in Steve’s hand. Usually he lasts longer than this. Honestly, though, he has no chance against Steve pulling out the dirty talk at the last second. The situation would usually annoy him, but he’s too busy being completely blissed out against Steve’s nice, warm chest. And anyway, it’s better to keep his attention on listening to Steve breathing hard in his ear as he keeps rutting against Tony’s abdomen. Tony just goes along with the ride, as Steve gets closer and closer to orgasm. It isn’t long before he finally hits his climax with a soft grunt. Tony closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the sensation of Steve’s cock pulsing against his sensitive skin. His orgasm keeps going, too. It’s then that Tony realizes that Steve comes _a lot_. It’s no wonder he was able to fill Tony like this.

Tony has almost drifted off when Steve’s breathing returns to normal.

“You still with me?” Steve asks as he runs a soothing hand along Tony’s lower back.

“Barely,” Tony admits. He feels Steve’s chuckle rumble through his chest.

“We should clean up.”

Tony knows Steve’s right. They’re a mess right now, and if he falls asleep now he’ll regret it when he wakes up. He just can’t seem to convince his limbs to move.

“You’re probably pretty worn out, huh?”

Tony grunts in acknowledgement. A few seconds later, Steve’s other hand is running through his hair and Tony has to resist the urge to purr like a cat.

“Yeah, the accelerated recovery tends to take a lot out of people.”

That gets Tony’s attention. He shifts against Steve’s chest so that he can ask, “You’ve done this a lot?”

“A few times during the war. When it was… urgent enough.”

Once again, Tony has _so many_ questions. It’s a mark of how exhausted he is that he decides to save them for later. After they get out of this, though, he plans to get to the bottom of this.

“And the sex afterward is part of it, too?” he can’t help asking.

“That’s… not part of the whole process, no.”

“Mmmm,” Tony murmurs against Steve’s neck. “Way to make a guy feel special.”

Steve presses a soft kiss against his forehead. “Go to sleep. You’ll need some rest. And then we can work on getting out of here.”

“Sounds good,” Tony mumbles as he starts to drift off. They still have a lot to talk about. For one, how the hell they’re going to get out of this blizzard. Tony also wonders what they are to each other, now. And, well, Steve’s bizarre way of saving his teammate’s lives requires thorough investigation. For now, though, Tony is content to slip into a restful sleep, warm and safe in the arms of a man he trusts. A man he loves.


End file.
